


When the bullet-proof glass breaks

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Nelson v. Murdock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's POV at the end of 1x09 and through 1x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the bullet-proof glass breaks

Matt lied.

 

It’s a pervasive thought, constantly springing up between ‘What should I do’ and ‘What if Matt dies’ and ‘Matt is okay, he has to be okay’. Foggy clumsily tries to get him up, he needs to get Matt to the hospital, clearly 911 isn’t an option. And suddenly Matt’s awake, pushing him off, instructing Foggy to call some nurse, and Foggy simultaneously wants to scream at him and hug him with relief.

 

*

_Foggy’s thrilled to meet his new roommate, Matt, even before he figures out who he is. And after he realises Matt is that kid who lost his sight saving a guy, a bona fide hero, he’s even more excited. Matt says he’s happy Foggy isn’t treating him as though he’s fragile glass, like everyone else does. And just like that they’re friends._

 

_They hang around with various groups of people. It’s awkward. Foggy sees what Matt means, they don’t know how to act, and even though they seem to care at first they then seem to forget Matt’s existence all together. Foggy sits amidst these people, thinking about how much everyone communicates via gesture. Some people make an effort to not when Matt’s in the group, but they forget, everyone forgets._

 

_Foggy drops in a comment one time, just to be helpful, maybe partly as a reminder, “She nodded.”_

 

_“Oh, sorry Matt.”_

 

_Matt tells her it’s fine._

 

_Foggy begins mentioning the gestures more often; when he worries Matt won’t be able to follow the conversation. He starts with just the nods and shrugs, the occasional thumbs up, the ones harder to infer from context. It eventually becomes a habit. Foggy gains an awareness of movement that he never had before, and reaches a point where every comment is automatic. He’s just pleased he can help his friend. He cares about Matt, wants him to be included._

 

*

 

Foggy stands there numb, an outsider, as the nurse stitches Matt up. She kept refusing to answer any of his questions, the most prominent being ‘What the Hell is going on?’ He’s silent now. He doesn’t know what to think or feel, pulled between confusion and fear and hurt and anger. Matt has lied about the entirety of who he is. Matt; the one who pulled Foggy into the light. The one who helped Foggy realise what he had always deep down really known; they needed to use the law to help people. That Matt, who believed in the law, and right and justice done by the law, was the person he knew. The person he loved.

 

But Matt has been running around the city in a mask, using his fists as the law just like those people Foggy thought they were fighting against. And Matt is probably not even blind. Who lies about being blind? Foggy thinks of all those times he mentioned people’s gestures and wonders whether Matt was internally laughing at him. Silly Foggy thinks he’s Matt’s friend. He has no idea who Matt really is.

 

*

 

_Foggy and Matt spend a lot of time alone together, they enjoy each other’s company, but that’s not all. They’re close._

 

_They tell each other things, small things, big things, details that shouldn’t matter but do. Foggy tells Matt everything. He would trust Matt with anything._

*

 

Foggy stands in Matt’s apartment. The nurse has left and Matt is unconscious. He doesn’t want to think about the explosions or the cop shootings. Matt can’t be responsible for those. He just can’t be. Even if he knows nothing about the real Matt Murdoch. He can’t be that. Foggy can’t think about it. He doesn’t know how someone is supposed to deal with the person they love most in the world being a terrorist, but he’s going for denial until he finds out for sure.

 

Then Matt wakes up. And they talk.

 

Foggy gets all the answers he needs. It’s all so fucked up. But as fucked up as the whole situation is, it makes sense, and he could’ve dealt with all of it. Except the lies, Matt didn’t have enough faith and trust in Foggy or their friendship to tell him the truth. He didn’t care enough about Foggy to reveal something this important. Their friendship was the biggest lie of all.


End file.
